


The Trial

by Dazzlious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzlious/pseuds/Dazzlious
Summary: How much is Hermione willing to risk to help Severus Snape beat an accusation of being a Death Eater? Set post-Deathly Hallows.





	1. Accused

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from JK Rowling’s fantastic books or films, I’m just borrowing and playing with them for a little while and get no monetary reward for doing so. 
> 
> A/N: I’m not entirely sure where this one came from, except that I was looking for a different way to show the relationship between Snape and Hermione without resorting to the usual tactics. Obviously AU, as Snape lived, and I’m well aware Hermione’s birthday is after the school year starts — and she was living in a tent by then in the book, but hey, who needs canon when you’ve got a story to tell? Enjoy. Dx

**ACCUSED**

 

Hermione’s heart thudded as she read the headline in the newspaper Ron had just thrown casually on the table. She put down her toast and picked up the journal and scanned the story, dreading what she would find. She opened the paper and turned to the editorial.

_The trial of suspected Death Eater, Professor Severus Snape, begins today at the Ministry of Magic in London. The Wizengamot will determine whether Snape is indeed a Death Eater, and if so, what punishment he should receive for his crimes._

_Snape (41) was hailed as a hero by none other than the saviour of the wizarding world, Harry Potter (20), and his friends Ronald Weasley (21) and Hermione Granger (21) after the last battle and received the Order of Merlin First Class in a ceremony along with the other heroes from the war, but later testimony by captured Death Eaters, Lucius Malfoy (46), Alistair Goyle (45), and Richard Crabbe (46) amongst them, cast doubt upon his heroics._

_Whilst it is known that Snape served as a double agent, working for both Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore (late Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry), the Death Eaters are convinced he was not the traitor to the Dark Lord that Potter and his friends thought. During their trials a litany of crimes were placed at the door of the so-called ex-Death Eater, placing him firmly at the scenes of some of the most heinous attacks during the second war._

_It is unclear who will defend Snape as his mentor and previous vouchsafer, Albus Dumbledore, was killed in cold blood by his ungrateful protégé during the Dark Lord’s rise to power in 1996, and since the revelation of Snape’s substantial role in so many Death Eater attacks, Mr Potter and his friends are now, not surprisingly, keeping their distance._

_It will be interesting to see what defence, if any, Professor Snape puts up. After all, he did somehow manage to get away with hoodwinking one of the greatest wizards of all time into believing his lies, and then with murder previously. Perhaps he can pull another rabbit out of the hat and convince the world yet again that he is not the bad guy everyone thinks he is._

Hermione snorted angrily. ‘Well, really. Poor Snape!’ 

Ron laughed. ‘I can’t believe you feel sorry for the greasy git, Hermione. I told you he was too good to be true. He always was a Death Eater. He’s just good at playing people.’

Hermione shook her head as she turned to the next page. Her heart went cold as she began to read the list of charges that were being brought against her former Potions Master. There was quite a list. But it didn’t make sense to Hermione. She knew he hadn’t done the things he was being accused of, but she was having trouble convincing Ron and Harry. Although Harry had grudgingly acknowledged Snape as a hero after everything he had done to help them during the days leading up to the final battle, including almost dying in the process, he had never forgiven the teacher for his rough treatment of them at school. They disliked each other and always would.

But then the Death Eaters had started talking. First Malfoy, then his cronies, and soon they were all saying the same thing: that Snape was a true Death Eater and had happily taken part in their attacks. It didn’t take much to sway Hermione’s friends, even with everything they knew of Malfoy and his cohorts and their lies, and she suddenly found herself alone on Snape’s side.   

She folded the newspaper and returned it to the table. Somehow she needed to see Snape. She needed to tell him that she believed him, that he wasn’t alone. She stood up and emptied the now cold toast off her plate into the bin and put the plate in the sink.

‘I’m going to Diagon Alley shortly,’ she told Ron. ‘Do you want anything?’

‘I’ll come with you if you like. I haven’t got anything better to do. The Ministry’s a bit quiet at the moment, with Snape’s trial starting.’

‘Sorry, Ron, I’m going clothes shopping. I haven’t been for ages, and I know how much you hate coming with me when I’m browsing. Although of course, you’re welcome. An extra pair of hands for carrying bags is always useful.’ She gave him a cheeky wink.

Ron grimaced, ‘Erm . . . actually, Hermione . . . I’ve just remembered that I promised to go and see Harry. He needs a break from Ginny; she’s driving him berserk with wedding plans. The poor man’s going mad with colour schemes and guest lists and invitations.’

Hermione nodded understandingly, ‘She is getting a bit over-the-top; even I’m fed up with hearing her talk about it, and I _love_ weddings.’ She saw Ron flinch slightly, the way he always did when she mentioned marriage. She fought the urge to laugh out loud. ‘So, anything you want while I’m out?’

‘No. And I don’t need any new clothes, either. Nor underpants, I’ve got dozens of pairs I haven’t even worn yet.’

Hermione did laugh this time. ‘You don’t have to wear the same six pairs till they fall apart, Ronald. You can change them around sometimes and get rid of old ones when they get a bit baggy or worn.’

Ron shook his head. ‘I just don’t understand you women. You’ve got more than enough clothes, so why get more? And as for underwear, you’ve got a drawer full of the stuff, Hermione. Just how many pairs of knickers and bras do you need?’

‘Don’t you like them, then?’ Hermione asked slyly.

Ron reddened. ‘Oh . . . well . . . of course, I like seeing you in them. I mean, they’re lovely to look at, but I just don’t understand why you need so many.’

‘Because you’d soon get bored if I wore the same old thing every time,’ she replied seductively.

‘Yeah, but you must have a year’s worth already. Surely you don’t need more, do you?’

‘Women like to have sexy underwear, Ron. It’s nice when you feel good in something new.  And it makes me feel pretty.’

Ron shrugged, ‘As I said, I don’t understand it.’ He pulled Hermione to him and gave her a kiss, caressing her face with his hand. ‘You always look beautiful to me, Hermione. But you’re right about enjoying seeing you in sexy underwear, so if it makes you happy, you buy as much as you like.’ He grinned at her.

Hermione hugged him with a returning smile.  ‘Perhaps some new stockings,’ she said suggestively.

Ron pulled her into a kiss once more.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hermione walked purposefully down the corridor, looking as if she knew where she was going. She didn’t have a clue but she had learnt that as long as you looked like you knew what you were doing, most people assumed you did and left you alone. She stopped to look at a sign on a door. It sounded like the place she needed. She knocked once, then opened the door and entered the room. At one end was a large reception desk, behind which a witch in green robes sat. She smiled at Hermione as she walked in.

‘I’m here to see Professor Severus Snape,’ Hermione told the woman clearly and with no trace of embarrassment.

The woman looked at her interestedly for a moment, then looked down at a piece of parchment in front of her on the desk. ‘Snape’s due in court in just over an hour. I shouldn’t let you go down, really.’

‘Please,’ Hermione said desperately, ‘it’s really important. I need to see him before he goes into court.’

The woman looked appraisingly at Hermione for a moment, then nodded, ‘But thirty minutes only, and you’ll have to leave your wand here,’ she warned. ‘They’ll be coming to get him after that, and then he’s not allowed to see or speak to anyone.’

Hermione nodded to show she understood. The woman pointed at a door to the left of the desk. ‘Through there and turn left. When you get to the end of the corridor, turn right. It’s the third door down on the left. Give them this.’ She handed her a slip of parchment.

Thanking the woman, Hermione went through the door, following her instructions. Soon she was at the room where Snape was being held. She knocked loudly on the door. Time was ticking away and it was vital that she see Snape for as long as possible. The door opened and a wizard dressed in the standard grey guard’s robe peered out at her.

‘I’m here to see Professor Snape,’ she repeated, and she handed the man the parchment she had been given.  The man nodded and allowed her entrance, closing the door soundly behind her.

 As Hermione walked further in she looked at the sallow, dark-haired man sitting on a chair in the middle of the room. It and another chair, just as uncomfortable-looking, were the only furniture in the whole place. He looked like hell. His hair, so often lank and greasy from his potion-making, was now stringy with dirt, and his robes, usually so pristine and spotless, were badly rumpled and stained. He was desperately in need of a shave . . . and a bath, too, from the smell of him. She looked around at the guard, who was standing with his back to the door, his arms folded. He looked bored.

‘Well, if it isn’t Miss Granger,’ Snape said sarcastically. ‘I don’t recall requesting to be bored stiff by a know-it-all in my final moments of freedom.’  His words were designed to sting and they did. Hermione looked upset for a moment but then recovered herself.

‘Nice to see you, too, Severus.’ She smiled at the man’s scowl at her use of his first name. ‘You look a mess.’

‘I apologise that I don’t meet your exacting standards, Miss Granger; however, the facilities in this place are not exactly up to scratch.’ Snape’s voice was cold.

Hermione turned to the guard.  ‘Why hasn’t Professor Snape been allowed a shower, a shave, and some clean clothes? Surely he’s entitled to them, especially as he’s going to appear before the Wizengamot shortly.’

The man shrugged. ‘Not been told anythin’ about cleaning ’im up. Just that ’e’s gotta stay here. Won’t matter anyway, ’e won’t be in court long. Not with the list of charges against ’im.’

Hermione’s eyes blazed with anger. ‘It doesn’t matter how long he’ll be there. He should at least be allowed to appear clean and tidy. Now, I suggest you find me someone to talk to who can arrange for him to be bathed.’ Her voice was commanding and imperious.

‘Can’t leave ’im alone, see, ’e’s too dangerous,’ the man said apologetically.

Hermione sighed. ‘You won’t be leaving him alone. He’ll be with me, and I’m not scared of Professor Snape. You can lock us in. I don’t even have my wand. Please. How would you feel if you were in his position?’

The man looked at her for a moment, then glanced at Snape. He hadn’t moved and his eyes were closed, but a strange look had appeared on his face. The man looked at him in distaste for a second, then gave a small nod.

‘But I’m lockin’ and wardin’ the door,’ he said.

‘Fine,’ countered Hermione, ‘just hurry. He’s running out of time.’  A moment later she heard the wards going up on the door and footsteps heading off down the hall.

‘Always so worried about appearances, Miss Granger,’ Snape drawled. He sounded amused. He still had his eyes closed.

‘You look like a Death Eater at the moment. At least you look like a scared wizard’s idea of what one looks like. If you go into court looking like that they’ll think you guilty even before anything happens,’ Hermione replied angrily.

‘They already think me guilty, Miss Granger. Had you not realised that this is a mere formality?’

‘I bet Lucius Malfoy didn’t look like a tramp when he went to court,’ Hermione retorted.

Snape’s eyes snapped open and he glared at Hermione. ‘I do not wish to be compared to that — that bastard, ever! Do you understand me?’ His voice was like ice.

Hermione moved closer and sat down in the empty chair. ‘I’m sorry, Severus, but you know what I mean. If you’re clean and tidy you’ll make a better impression.’

Snape sighed loudly. ‘Weren’t you listening, Hermione? It won’t make any difference. The court has already decided.’

Hermione looked horrified. ‘But they can’t have. They haven’t heard any statements yet. They can’t possibly go on the word of just Malfoy and his cronies.’

Snape gave a nasty laugh and then continued, sounding bitter, ‘Why not? They did their civic duty and named all the Death Eaters so Britain could be cleansed of the Dark Lord’s taint once and for all. They certainly listed enough crimes for me to be hanged. Why should the court need to deliberate? I’m guilty!’

Hermione grabbed his hand between her own and stroked the long fingers slowly.

‘But you’re not. You didn’t do those things.’

‘No, not those things, but I did other things, things just as bad,’ Snape said slowly, his voice dull.

‘But you were a spy, Severus. You had to do them. You had to keep your cover intact. Look at how much you helped the Order of the Phoenix with what you did during the second war.’

‘Did I?’ His voice was even duller now. ‘I don’t notice anyone rushing to my defence, do you?’

‘Why the hell do you think I’m here, you idiot?’ Hermione said, squeezing Snape’s hand. ‘Let me testify. I can tell them you weren’t there when those things took place.’  Snape laughed but he didn’t pull his hand away from hers. ‘You’re going to stand up and vouch for me, are you, Hermione?’ he asked.

Hermione nodded. ‘Yes. You know I will, Severus.’

Snape shook his head. ‘It wouldn’t do any good. They’ll either decide I’ve placed you under the Imperius Curse or they just plain won’t believe you.’

‘Of course they’ll believe me. I’ll tell them what really happened at those times.’

Snape looked surprised. ‘You would do that, Hermione? What about your relationship with Weasley — don’t you think that would suffer if you were to defend me like that?’

‘I shall discuss it with Ronald when I get back. If he doesn’t like it, then he’ll just have to lump it. I will help you, Severus. But you have to say something. I can’t demand to be heard.’

Snape thought for a moment, then shook his head again, ‘I can’t let you do it. It’s too much of a risk. If I’m still found guilty, you’ll have ruined your life and reputation because of a Death Eater.’

‘Please, Severus,’ Hermione begged. ‘Please don’t give up.’

Snape gave a small snort of laughter. ‘I never give up, Hermione, but I do know when a situation is hopeless and I refuse to drag you down with me.’

‘It’s not hopeless, not yet,’ Hermione said. ‘Please, Severus, I can help you. You know I can.’

He squeezed her hand for a second and then let go, looking at her sadly.  ‘Poor Hermione — always trying to do the right thing, but this isn’t the right thing, you know. Let me go.’

‘No, I won’t. And if you don’t call for my testimony I _will_ break down the door and beg to be heard. How much more embarrassing for everyone would that be?’ Hermione was distraught now.

Snape leant forward and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her to him as she cried. ‘Shhhh, Hermione. I’m not worth crying over.’

‘You know you are, Severus,’ Hermione replied, pulling back angrily and looking the man deep in his eyes.  She planted a soft kiss on his lips just as the guard opened the door, returning to the room with another man.

‘Hermione?’

Snape dropped his hold on Hermione as the men entered and moved back so they were sitting apart in their chairs. She was still visibly upset but no longer crying, wiping away the tears with a now-wet tissue. She turned to see Ernie McMillan standing with the guard, looking worried.

‘Ernie. How nice to see you, although shame about the circumstances.’ She rose and shook his hand. ‘Ernie, I need you to arrange a shower and some clean clothes for Sev — Professor Snape. Look at the state of him. He can’t go into court looking like that. I’m sure you remember how fastidious he was in his dress when we were at school.’

Ernie nodded as he looked at Snape. He did look like a tramp. ‘But he’s due in court in forty-five minutes.’

‘That’s plenty of time. Find him a bathroom and a razor and I’ll get the clothes. Please, Ernie; we can be ready in thirty minutes.’ She looked hopefully at her old school friend.

‘Okay,’ he sighed, ‘but you need to make sure he’s ready when they come to collect him.’

‘I promise,’ Hermione said smiling. ‘But I’ll need a pass to get back in.’

The guard handed Ernie the parchment she had given him earlier. He spelled it with his wand and handed it back to her.

‘We’ll be two doors down,’ he said kindly. ‘Don’t be long.’

‘I won’t,’ Hermione said. ‘Thank you, Ernie.’ She gave the startled man a brief hug, then turned to Snape. ‘Where do I get the clothes from?’

Snape gave a deep sigh, then beckoned to her. She leant forward and he whispered in her ear. Nodding, she rose and turned. ‘I’ll be back within fifteen minutes. Get him to the bathroom, please.’

She walked out of the door and rushed back down the corridor to the reception desk, where she collected her wand. A few minutes later she had left the Ministry, and checking that she couldn’t be spotted by Muggles, she Disapparated.   

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When Hermione returned to the Ministry Snape had showered and shaved and was looking much better, although he somewhat resembled a drowned rat. She almost giggled at the sight of him wrapped in snow-white towels, and a wicked thought drifted through her mind. She pushed it away. No time for that now; they had a deadline. She held out the clean clothes: underpants, socks and a crisp white linen shirt, black trousers, a black frock coat with lots of small obsidian buttons, and finally a voluminous black robe. Her old teacher took them and disappeared off to change.

A few minutes later he emerged at the guard’s side. His hair was still wet, but other than that he looked every inch the snarky Potions Master she knew and loved.

‘Thank you, Miss Granger.’ Snape’s voice was dark and smooth. ‘I feel much better for that.’  

‘You look . . . and smell much better.’ She smiled in approval.

They were back in the original room now, and Snape paced as the guard kept watch on the door.

‘Will you reconsider now?’ Hermione asked.

Snape shook his head, still scowling. ‘No. It’s not fair to you. I told you: if I lose, your life will be a misery.’

Hermione stepped in front of him to stop the pacing.  ‘No! The only thing that’s not fair, Severus, is you not allowing me to help you when I can. How do you think my life will be, knowing I could have said something to save you and didn’t?’  She grabbed his hands again.  ‘Please, Severus. Let me help you.’

Snape sighed and scowled harder but didn’t say anything.

‘If she can ’elp you, I fink you should let ’er,’ the guard said unexpectedly. ‘After all, you ain’t got nothin’ to lose, and knowin’ what she can achieve when she sets ’er mind to it . . . .’

Hermione and Snape both turned to look at the guard, one with annoyance, one with gratitude.

‘So?’ she asked hopefully.  Snape sighed.  ‘Severus!’ Hermione stamped her foot. They could hear footsteps approaching out in the corridor. ‘Please!’

Snape gave the briefest of nods. Sounding reluctant, he said, ‘All right, I’ll offer you up as a witness. I just hope this doesn’t ruin things for you.’

‘It won’t,’ she promised, and she squeezed his hand with a smile.

The door opened and another guard dressed in grey and an Auror Hermione recognised from Ron’s office came in.

‘Severus Snape, I am here to lead you to your trial before the Wizengamot to establish whether you are a Death Eater, on this the 14th day of June, 2000.’

Snape raised Hermione’s hand to his lips. She looked at him intently.

‘I promise,’ he said, giving her a small, rare smile.  He dropped her hand and was led away by the guards, followed by the Auror.

Hermione left the room and went to retrieve her wand.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

‘I need to talk to you, Ronald,’ Hermione said nervously. She wiped her clammy hands on her jeans.

‘Now, or can it wait until later? Harry and I were going to go to the Ministry to watch old Snape’s trial. Do you want to come? I don’t think it’ll take too long; as far as I know he doesn’t have anyone to help his defence.’

Hermione swallowed hard. ‘No, it needs to be now. It’s about Snape’s trial.’

Ron gazed at her, and realising from her look that it was serious, he took her hand and led her to the sofa.  ‘What’s the matter, Hermione? I know you always thought Snape was all right, but I’m sorry he really did turn out to be a Death Eater.’

She shook her head sadly. ‘No, he isn’t. He _was_ before he worked for Dumbledore during Voldemort’s first rise to power, but he really was loyal to us during the whole of the second war, Ron. I bet if we actually checked out the dates of all those attacks he’s been accused of, we would find he was doing other things and couldn’t possibly have been involved in any of them.’

Ron sighed. ‘I don’t know why you want to defend him, although I suppose it’s nice that you do. But it’s too late, anyway. We couldn’t do anything to help, and if he does have an alibi I’m sure he’ll bring it up in court.’

‘He’d better,’ Hermione said, her voice flashing sudden anger.  She turned to look at Ron again, holding tighter to his hand. ‘I’ve got something to tell you, Ronald. Something you’re not going to like . . . .’

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

‘. . . So you’re saying you didn’t carry out _any_ of these attacks, Professor Snape?’

‘That is correct. I wasn’t even in the vicinity. Mr Malfoy and his friends are unhappy that I betrayed them and have concocted a story designed purely to give them revenge on me. My loyalties have been with the Order of the Phoenix since before the Potters’ deaths in 1981.’

‘You claim to have been elsewhere at the time of the attacks, Professor Snape. Perhaps you could enlighten us as to what you were doing. I assume you were in the company of other people? Do you have alibis for the occasions in question?’

‘Yes, I do. On at least six of the occasions I was actually at Order Headquarters at Grimmauld Place, involved in Order meetings. I am sure if the remaining living attendees were reminded of the dates they would be able to provide me with the required alibis. Of course, unfortunately, many of my friends are no longer alive to actually testify for me.’ His voice sounded maudlin.

‘However, that is just a handful of occasions, none of which was the date any of the big attacks. Where were you, for instance, on the night Emmeline Vance was killed?’

Snape looked at the inquisitor for a moment as if weighing something up. Finally, he said calmly and clearly, ‘I was in bed with one of my students.’

The court erupted. Shouts and cries came from all sections of the assembled wizards in outrage at Snape’s statement. It seemed that this could be even worse than him being a Death Eater.

‘I beg your pardon?’ The inquisitor seemed shocked. ‘Did I hear you correctly? For your defence you’re offering up that you molested a student? And you really believe this will convince us that you’re not a Death Eater?’ He looked smug.

Snape scowled. ‘The student in question was eighteen at the time of Miss Vance’s killing, more than old enough to make her own choices. The only law I broke was the school rule forbidding congress between teachers and pupils. However, it was a time of war, and many rules are broken in war.’

‘And this . . . student . . . is she willing to testify that she was indeed in your company on this and other nights?’ The man looked as if he didn’t believe that was possible. ‘Or did she, too . . . unfortunately . . . die in the war?’

There was a gasp of shock at this comment from many sections of the room. Even against a Death Eater, it was hitting below the belt.

‘Fortunately, she did not die and she is perfectly willing to testify,’ Snape replied coldly, ‘although I did ask her not to.’

‘Why would you do that?’ the inquisitor asked. ‘When her testimony could be the key to your freedom?’

‘Why do you think?’ Snape shot back acidly.

The inquisitor laughed nastily. ‘Well, it can’t be because of honour, Professor. If you were an honourable man you wouldn’t have seduced her in the first place.’  He smiled as Snape’s scowl grew deeper.  ‘And surely not to hide the affair from the School’s Board of Governors, not when it could be a matter of life or death versus something as meaningless as your job.’  Snape scowled again.

‘So tell me, _Professor_ Snape, why exactly did you turn down her offer to testify? Perhaps the story isn’t quite so clear-cut as you would have us believe. Perhaps there is no girl; she is merely a useful figment of your imagination. Or maybe there was a girl . . . did you rape her, _Professor_? Maybe that’s why you don’t want her testifying. Are you worried about what she would say about you?’

‘That is ridiculous!’ Snape roared angrily, ‘I don’t want her testifying because I don’t want her involved in any of _this!_ ’ He gestured around the room, where wizards were still talking excitedly. ‘I didn’t want her exposed to this . . . this sham!’

‘So you believe this court is a sham, do you?’ the inquisitor asked.

Snape laughed bitterly. ‘Of course it is. Haven’t you all decided already that I’m guilty? If any of you had actually checked the dates and times of the attacks properly, you would already have discovered that I couldn’t have been involved in any of them. But you’re all too busy trying to eradicate Death Eaters to worry about whether what you are doing is correct. Why should I expose someone I care about to this court when you’ve already made your decision?’

‘Someone you care about? Are you still seeing this girl?’ the inquisitor asked.

‘That is neither relevant to the case nor any of your business,’ Snape replied stonily.

‘Oh, but of course it’s relevant, Professor. If you’re still seeing her, surely you could have persuaded her to give you an alibi? Or maybe used more than persuasion.’

‘I have done nothing and I am not a Death Eater. I turned down the offer of an alibi as I didn’t want her getting hurt. Yet somehow, still no one will listen to me.’ Snape’s voice was now calm and resigned.

‘You didn’t want her testimony and yet you brought her up in court.’

Snape sighed loudly and rolled his eyes. ‘Yes, because you asked me what I was doing on the night in question and I was answering honestly. That doesn’t mean I want her to be subjected to questioning.’

‘And yet you say she offered?’

‘Yes.’

‘Well, I think we need to hear your schoolgirl’s testimony, Professor Snape. Why don’t you tell us who this lover of yours is and we’ll arrange for her to be questioned . . . under Veritaserum, obviously.’ The inquisitor smiled nastily.

‘Obviously,’ Snape replied sarcastically. ‘I’m sure she wouldn’t have it any other way. I already know she’s happy to tell the truth with or without the potion.’ He returned the smile coldly.

The inquisitor stepped forward once more, the cold, avid smile lighting up his face. ‘So, Professor Snape, I ask you once more: what were you doing on the night of Emmeline Vance’s death?’

The court was suddenly hushed, deathly silent as the assembled wizards waited with bated breath for Snape’s answer, all eager to know who the girl was who Snape had seduced.

Snape looked around the room at the many faces, some shocked, some horrified, some excited. Finally, his gaze fell on one in particular and he smiled his rare and secret smile.

‘On the night Emmeline Vance died, I was in bed making love to Hermione Granger.’


	2. Decisions

**DECISIONS**

 

There was more uproar in the court as Snape announced the name of his lover, and Hermione could feel herself suddenly blushing. Ron gripped her hand tightly on one side whilst Harry took the other. Not for the first time she was glad that she had her friends to support her, although of course, it had never before been in a situation quite like this.

Understandably, Ron had been less than pleased when he discovered his fiancée had been having a relationship with his least favourite teacher during the last year of school and for part of the following year, although more than anything he was amazed that he and Harry had never realised what Hermione had been up to. Hermione had quickly explained the situation, making it clear that the relationship had finished well before she and Ron had finally become a couple, and that although she still cared deeply for Snape she had no intention of revisiting the relationship. Shortly afterwards Harry had been apprised of the situation too, and after hurried reminders by Hermione of key dates and times, she had managed to make them realise she was correct. Snape was innocent.

It was a mad dash to the Ministry of Magic to make it in time for the afternoon session of the court, the time when Snape would be giving his testimony. Hermione had apologised to Ron for what he was going to have to go through. She was adamant that she was going to give testimony, however much of her relationship she had to reveal to the court. But Ron, she was delighted to find, backed her solidly, saying he should never have doubted her conviction in the first place. After all, being such a know-it-all surely she would be right about something like that.

Hermione had punched his arm, but only gently. Really she was touched that he was willing to stand by her, especially as it involved Snape, who he hated so much. Now, as she waited for the court to settle down from the uproar her name had caused, she could feel the hundreds of faces turned towards her. But she saw only one: the beautiful smiling face of Severus Snape.

Of course, he wasn’t really beautiful. Lank-haired and sallow-skinned, his face deeply lined from the years of spying, with yellow, crooked teeth, dark, dangerously glittering eyes, and a huge nose like a beak — he was cruel, snarky, and scowling. But when he smiled — oh, yes, when he smiled, such a rare and wondrous thing — his face lit up and the years melted away. Then he really did look almost beautiful. Hermione smiled back, not caring that everyone was looking, for now there was no one in the room but her and Severus and her two anchors, Ron and Harry.

The moment was broken by a voice, cold and clear.

‘Miss Granger, are you willing to testify before the court in the matter of whether Severus Snape is a Death Eater?’

Hermione smiled more widely as Ron and Harry squeezed her hands, willing her on, giving her their strength.

‘Absolutely! Yes!’ Hermione said in a strong, warm voice.

There were murmurings around the court once more as she looked once again at Snape before making her way along the row to go down to the courtroom floor.

‘You are aware that you will be questioned under Veritaserum?’ the inquisitor asked once Hermione had sat down in the huge chair in the middle of the auditorium. She suddenly felt very small, but she could see Snape out of the corner of her eye. He was still smiling.

‘Yes, I am aware and happy to do so.’

‘They won’t need it,’ Ron whispered to Harry, who laughed softly, ‘Hermione’s quite capable of talking up a storm without Veritaserum. Jeez, we’ll be here all week!’

The inquisitor nodded into the shadows and another man came forward carrying a glass of what looked like water. He passed it to Hermione, who swallowed it immediately and handed the empty glass back.

‘It will take a few minutes for the potion to take effect,’ the inquisitor said, ‘so we’ll start with the standard questions.’  Hermione nodded.

‘Can you tell the court your name, please?’

‘Hermione Jean Granger.’

Hermione was pleased to hear that her voice, magically amplified by the auditorium, sounded clear and calm, not almost hysterical as she had half expected.

‘And your age and place of birth, Miss Granger?’

‘I am twenty-one and was born in Lewes, West Sussex, England.’

‘Lewes? That’s a Muggle town, isn’t it?’

‘Yes. I’m Muggle-born . . . which ought to tell you something!’

The inquisitor ignored her pointed comment and asked, ‘And you attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?’

‘Yes, I received the letter when I was eleven. I joined the school the same year.’

‘And did you fit in at the school, Miss Granger?’

‘Yes . . . although . . . at first I didn’t have too many friends. I was considered a bit of a know-it-all and no one wanted to talk to me.’ She blushed. ‘But after a stupid incident with a Troll, Harry, Ron, and I became friends — and they’re still my best friends.’

The man nodded.  ‘That would be Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley?’

‘Yes, sir.’

‘Miss Granger. Was Professor Snape your teacher at school?’

‘Yes. He taught me Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts.’

‘For how many years?’

‘Seven.’

‘And when did you first realise that Professor Snape was interested in you in a more than professional manner, Miss Granger?’

Hermione looked blank. She blinked a couple of times, then said, ‘When I finally managed to convince him to go to bed with me.’

There was a collective gasp of surprise from around the room. Hermione looked at Ron and Harry, who smiled encouragingly, then at Snape, who was still wearing that secret smile.

‘Are you quite sure Professor Snape didn’t attempt to seduce _you,_ Miss Granger?’ The inquisitor’s voice was insistent.

‘I’m absolutely positive. After all, I had to ask him three times before I could even get a semi-coherent response out of him.’ A small ripple of laughter went around the room at this comment. The inquisitor glared around and the room fell silent.

‘So Professor Snape reacted favourably to your request and rushed you into a relationship—’

‘No, obviously you missed my last answer.’ Hermione’s voice had taken on her know-it-all lecturing tone and Ron and Harry smirked, knowing the inquisitor was in for an ear-bending. ‘I asked Severus to have sex with me and he turned me down flat. The second time I asked I hoped he was wavering, but he wasn’t really — he was just trying to be polite to a poor besotted schoolgirl. The third time he actually took the time to explain that I was still at school and it was against the rules, but I pointed out that we were at war and he or I could conceivably die at any time. After all, I had almost died at the hands of Lucius Malfoy at the Ministry of Magic back in my fifth year. I had no intention of dying a virgin, and I had chosen Severus to be the one I was going to lose it with — and I had no intention of changing my mind on that, either. I can be quite stubborn when I put my mind to it.’

‘You’re not kidding,’ Harry muttered. Ron chuckled.

‘Fortunately, the end of the holidays coincided with my eighteenth birthday and then I managed to convince him; mainly because we were out of school.’

‘And where were you?’

‘At the Order of the Phoenix headquarters in Grimmauld Place. At least that’s where we were when I asked him the final time.’ Hermione smiled.

‘And did others see the two of you at the headquarters?’

‘Oh god, yes. There were loads of people there. We were celebrating my birthday and they threw me a party. All the Weasleys, of course. Fred and George gave me an exploding card that really did explode—’ She looked upset for a moment, thinking about the twins. ‘Harry, Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody—’ Once again she stopped for a moment. ‘Kingsley Shacklebolt, John Dawlish, and Professor McGonagall . . . .’

‘Do you think they would testify to seeing you there?’

‘Yes, definitely, because we were all in the kitchen when one of Kingsley’s Aurors Flooed to say that Emmeline had been killed. We were shocked . . . oh, god, I’d forgotten that.’ Hermione put a hand to her mouth and blushed.

‘Why are you shocked?’ the inquisitor asked, sensing there was something Hermione didn’t want to reveal.

‘I’d forgotten about us being told about Emmeline’s death,’ Hermione replied quietly. Uncharacteristically, she didn’t say anything further.

‘And was Professor Snape with you at the time of the Auror’s report?’

‘Yes. He was in the kitchen with the rest of us.’

‘Had he just arrived?’

‘No. He was already there when I arrived. I’d been home for a few days to see my parents and got the train back to London. Kingsley met me at the station and brought me to headquarters. Obviously, I noticed Severus as soon as I walked through the door.’ She reddened again.

‘I still don’t understand your shock just now,’ the inquisitor mused. ‘It was obviously important, the message. Why does the memory of it shock you? What is the significance? Does it make you remember something?’

Hermione shook her head slowly. ‘It has no bearing on this case, at least not exactly.’

‘Explain, please, Miss Granger.’

Hermione was bright red now and looked uncomfortable. ‘I used Emmeline’s death to convince Severus to sleep with me,’ she admitted, looking embarrassed. ‘It was wrong of me, I know, but we were all so shocked by her death. I told Severus that next time it could be me . . . or him. And it could have been. Now I was eighteen, I knew what I wanted, and we weren’t at school, we were in a private house. Why wait? So actually, in one way it does affect the case. Because if Emmeline hadn’t died I probably never would have got Severus into bed that night, and I wouldn’t be sitting here now.’

‘Did you go anywhere else that evening?’

‘Yes, I went to Severus’ home.’

‘Why did you go there?’

Hermione laughed. ‘Why do you think? I’d just managed to get him to agree to fuck me. To be honest, there were rather too many people at the headquarters, a little too much chance of being disturbed. So we went to his home, where we could get it on in peace. We did go back to the party after we had finished.’

‘Did anyone notice you had gone?’

‘Yes. Harry and Ron asked where I’d been. I told them I’d been feeling unwell after the news about Emmeline and had gone for a lie-down. They would never have considered that I would have been with Severus.’

‘Are you saying you can provide an alibi for _all_ the occasions Professor Snape has been accused of, Miss Granger?’

Hermione thought for a moment, ‘Possibly. To be sure, I would need to check the list against my diary for that year, but certainly, we spent a lot of time in bed and a lot of time together at headquarters, so I would say it’s fairly likely.’

‘Why did you spend so much time in bed?’ 

‘Is this relevant?’ Hermione asked, frowning. Then she shrugged. ‘Severus was spying for the Order, spending a lot of time with Voldemort.’ She noticed that the inquisitor and several of the Wizengamot within her line of sight winced at her use of the name. Even now it still caused people to react in fear. ‘To be honest, it was touch and go whether he would come back alive each time he went to see Voldemort, and when he did we celebrated in the best way we could think of.’ She turned to look at Snape and winked. ‘That was by having lots and lots of lovely sex, just in case you weren’t sure,’ she added mischievously.

The inquisitor frowned primly. ‘Are you proud of your actions, Miss Granger?’ he asked. ‘Seducing a teacher in blatant disregard of school rules.’

Hermione thought for a second. ‘Actually, yes, I am. I’m not usually one for breaking rules, but this one needed to be broken and I’m glad we did it. In fact, if I had to go through it again I’d do exactly the same, although I’d probably proposition him a damn sight earlier, knowing what I know now.’ She smiled wickedly.

‘And are you and Professor Snape still involved in a relationship?’

‘No. As I’m sure you’re aware, I am engaged to Ronald Weasley. I can’t believe you don’t know that as we always seem to be in the newspapers for one thing or another, being friends of Harry’s.’

‘So you’re saying you have no vested interest in vouching for Professor Snape?’ the inquisitor said in disbelief.

‘Only an interest in making sure an innocent man isn’t wrongly convicted,’ Hermione replied coldly.

‘However, we have only your and Professor Snape’s word that the two of you were involved in this relationship,’ the inquisitor said. ‘After all, you said yourself that you pretended to your friends that there was nothing going on between you. How can we be sure there really was a relationship?’

‘Is Veritaserum not enough?’ Hermione asked curiously. 

The inquisitor didn’t respond immediately, just looked at her. Hermione turned to look at Snape for a moment, then turned back to the inquisitor.

‘I can provide proof if you really require it,’ she said slowly, ‘although in any normal and _fair_ trial Veritaserum would be considered sufficient proof that I’m telling the truth. Of course, I’ll need some Muggle equipment.’

‘No, Hermione. Don’t!’ Snape called out from his box.

The inquisitor smiled, clearly thinking he had found something. He turned to Hermione. ‘State your requirements, Miss Granger.’

Hermione looked once again at Snape, who was shaking his head unhappily. She turned to look at Ron and Harry, worried now whether she had made a mistake, but Ron smiled encouragingly and nodded. Hermione relaxed. She turned once more to Snape and smiled.

‘It’s fine, Severus, really,’ she said. Then she turned to look at the inquisitor. ‘You’ll need a Muggle television set and a video recorder,’ she said with a small smirk on her face, ‘although whether you want to do this in open court is another matter.’

The inquisitor frowned and called to a clerk. After a few minutes of whispered discussion, he turned back to Hermione.  ‘These items can be supplied.’

‘Can you get them to work?’ Hermione asked interestedly. ‘Without electricity?’

The inquisitor smiled coldly. ‘We have all manner of Muggle artefacts, Miss Granger, and plenty of ways to make them work.’

Hermione nodded, still smiling. ‘Good.’  She turned to Ron. ‘Ronald, can you give the gentleman the tape, please?’  Ron nodded gravely and pulled a video cassette from the pocket of his jacket, moving along the row to hand it to one of the court officials.

‘You don’t have to do this, Hermione,’ Snape said urgently. ‘You’ve given your testimony. You don’t have to justify yourself.’

Hermione looked at him, still smiling. ‘I don’t mind, though, Severus,’ she said, ‘Unless you really don’t want it shown. But that isn’t going to benefit you at this stage, is it? I actually think we don’t have any choice.’ Knowing that Hermione was right, Snape gave in, although his habitual scowl had returned to his face and he glowered as he looked around the court.

There was a flurry of movement as a large television set and a video recorder were wheeled into the courtroom. Hermione watched with interest as the equipment was set up, then glanced at Harry and Ron. She was glad she’d had time to tell Ron what was on the tape. At least it wouldn’t come as a complete shock to him, although she suspected it would still be hard for him to watch. She hadn’t really known why she had brought it along; after all, there shouldn’t have been a way to play it. But from everything she had seen of the court so far, they definitely weren’t playing fair in their trial of Severus and she was willing to do anything required to ensure his freedom. She just hoped that what she could do would be enough.

‘I love you, Ronald,’ she whispered under her breath as she looked proudly at her fiancé. He was bearing up well. Snape had been her first lover, but Ron was her soul mate.

She turned back to the television, which somehow had flickered into life. The court clerk was now holding the tape, trying to figure out what to do with it, she guessed. A few minutes later the tape had been inserted into the machine.

‘I should warn you, it’s quite graphic,’ she told the court as the tape began to play.

A few moments later, shaky camerawork revealed Snape sitting on a bed. He was naked and scowling, although it was clear the scowl was for show only. In the bottom right-hand corner of the shot was a date and time strip.

‘And you want to use this thing why?’ he asked warily.

‘So I can watch you when I’m at home.’ Hermione’s voice could be clearly heard. ‘When you’re away from me . . . and just in case I lose you, Severus.’

‘But I still don’t understand why you want to film us having sex,’ Snape said.

‘Don’t you?’ Hermione’s voice was flirty. ‘It’ll be fun. I promise. You wait till you see it afterwards.’

The camera went static as Hermione joined Snape on the bed. She too was naked. She ran her hand down his face gently before moving to kiss him, her desire for him evident.

Snape’s hand moved to caress her breast as they kissed, then he pushed her back onto the bed, his mouth trailing kisses from her face down to her breasts, then following his moving hand down over her stomach and between her open legs. Hermione cried out as his hand brushed her vulva, followed shortly by his mouth as he slid between her thighs. For the next few minutes the sound of her whimpers of pleasure and Snape’s moans of desire filled the courtroom.

Once again Hermione looked over at Snape. He was focussed intently on the television, a small smile playing once more on his lips as the film showed him bringing Hermione to climax. Just before she turned back to the court he looked round and his eyes caught hers for a second. She smiled at him, then looked at Ron.

Ron looked pale and his eyes, too, were completely focussed on the television. The court was silent as Hermione’s cries of ecstasy rang out around the room, turning to cries of desire as Snape entered her. His own moans joined hers as they moved together, their bodies matched in perfect rhythm.

‘I think we’ve seen enough,’ a voice rang out throughout the courtroom.

Hermione looked away from the television towards the sound of the voice to see that an old wizard dressed in black robes and wearing a strange-looking hat had spoken. She wondered who he was.  The tape was stopped and the equipment quickly removed.

‘I think we have established that Miss Granger and Professor Snape were indeed in a relationship,’ the man continued. ‘Do you have any further questions for the witness?’ 

The inquisitor shook his head. ‘No further questions,’ he replied curtly. ‘Miss Granger may go.’

‘I’d like my tape back, please,’ Hermione said loudly as she stood to leave. ‘Oh, and if you noticed the date on the film, it coincides with one of the dates you’ve accused Severus of Death Eater activity. I think that should be the positive proof you need that he wasn’t involved.’

She walked shakily back to Ron and Harry, kissing her fiancé on the cheek as he pulled her to him in a tight hug.  ‘Thank you,’ she whispered gratefully. Ron squeezed her hand.

‘Do you think it will be enough?’ she whispered to Harry.

He shrugged. ‘Surely it must be. I mean, they know you’re telling the truth because of the Veritaserum, and he clearly wasn’t available for several of the crimes. That must put his participation in the others in doubt, and they can’t convict him if there are doubts.’

But Hermione wasn’t so sure. She had a horrible feeling that someone in the court didn’t like Severus and was working hard with the inquisitor to get him convicted.

‘Harry, I think you might need to say something,’ she said worriedly. ‘If you testify they won’t have any choice but to acquit him.’

Harry looked unhappy at the prospect. ‘To be honest, Hermione, I know you’re right and he isn’t guilty, but I can’t really remember any of the times except the ones you told us about. It would be a bit hard for me to get up there and say I remember when I don’t, especially if they want me to use Veritaserum. Anyway, I really don’t think he’ll need it. That tape categorically put him elsewhere, and you’ve defended him against several of the bigger incidents without even looking at your diary. I’m sure he’ll be acquitted. There’s nothing to worry about.’

Hermione was about to argue further when silence fell once more in the courtroom and the inquisitor stepped forward once again.

‘Do we have any more witnesses for the defence?’ the inquisitor asked, looking a little smug, as he was obviously aware that there were no further witnesses. He waited for a minute, then said, ‘No? Then the case for the defence obviously rests.’

Rising up to his full height, he puffed out his chest to make himself look impressive, then turned in a full circle so the entire Wizengamot could see him.

‘You have heard the testimony of Professor Severus Snape and his witness, Miss Hermione Granger, who have both asserted that he was unable to have committed the crimes that were rigorously detailed in this morning’s session of the court. You may well believe Miss Granger’s testimony that the date on the tape coincided with one of those crimes and that others, including the death of Emmeline Vance, were also covered by the illicit affair the professor was having with his student. However, it should be remembered that testimony was received from no less than nine Death Eaters, all of whom were eager to help the Ministry with their round-up of the Dark Lord’s followers, each stating that Severus Snape was definitely amongst their number during these crimes. Whilst I have no doubt that Miss Granger believes what she has told us to be true, and indeed the Veritaserum proves that to be the case, I put it to you that this is a very clever case of deception by a highly skilled Dark wizard.

‘Memories can be tampered with, ladies and gentlemen, as can Muggle technology such as a video tape. It should be remembered that whilst to most of us these Muggle items are a complete mystery, Professor Snape is a Half-blood and would therefore likely be well aware of such technology. He could probably learn relatively easily how to doctor a tape to show the date and time he wanted it to show. There would be no reason for Miss Granger to be any the wiser as to Professor Snape’s manipulation of her and her memories, thus she would appear to be a credible witness, were it not for the fact that we know better from significantly more reliable witnesses _who were with him_ at the time of the crimes.

‘I, therefore, commend to the Wizengamot that you find Severus Snape guilty of all the charges brought against him and impose the sentence that he managed to evade during his last appearance before this court, for the murder of Albus Dumbledore.’

The inquisitor looked around the room with a smug grin, aware of the angry whispering that had broken out once more at the mention of Dumbledore’s death. Hermione looked at Snape who sat, still as ever, watching the court as they debated. His face was completely expressionless now and she had no idea what he was thinking. But the loud muttering running around the room didn’t sound very hopeful to her. She felt Ron squeeze her hand again and she glanced at him, giving him a small, tense smile.

The old wizard who had spoken before rapped on the podium with his wand and the room fell silent instantly. Hermione realised that he had to be the Chief Warlock. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest as she waited for him to speak.

‘Thank you, Mr Ogden, for your insightful questioning and interesting summation,’ the old wizard said, acknowledging the inquisitor. ‘I think the time has come to make a decision. So, ladies and gentlemen, would all those who believe that Severus Snape is, as has been alleged, a Death Eater and are in favour of conviction, please raise your hands.’

Hermione watched as a large number of hands were raised. She wasn’t sure, but she thought that there were more than enough to convict. The hammering of her heart was so loud and fast now she was surprised everyone in the room couldn’t hear it.

‘And those who believe that Severus Snape isn’t a Death Eater and are in favour of clearing the defendant of all charges, please raise your hands,’ the wizard said.  The remaining members of the Wizengamot raised their hands. Hermione held her breath. It was too close to call, but there were a lot. Maybe, just maybe they had done it.

The Chief Warlock stood silent for a moment, surveying the court, and then he turned to look gravely at Snape.

‘Severus Snape, you have been found guilty of being a Death Eater. You will be taken immediately to Azkaban prison, where—’

‘No! Stop!’ Harry’s voice rang out around the courtroom and he stood up. He looked just as shocked at the conviction as Hermione felt.

The Chief Warlock peered at Harry in surprise. ‘You have something to say, young man?’

Harry nodded and brushing past Hermione and Ron he made his way down onto the floor of the courtroom. He looked around at the Wizengamot and then back at the Chief Warlock.

‘My name is Harry Potter. I think most of you here will know me or at least have heard of my name.’ He waited for a moment as around the room the heads nodded in acknowledgement.

The Chief Warlock smiled at Harry. ‘Of course we know you, Mr Potter. I think I can safely say on behalf of the entire Wizengamot that we owe you a great debt for what you did to save our world from the tyranny of Voldemort.’

Harry gave a curt nod. ‘You are correct. I did rid the world of Voldemort,’ he said matter-of-factly. ‘I also testified on Professor Snape’s behalf at the inquiry into the death of Professor Dumbledore. On that occasion, I told the Wizengamot that Snape is not, and was not during the second wizarding war, a Death Eater. He was a valued member of the Order of the Phoenix and acted as a spy for us in very difficult and dangerous circumstances. He was fairly acquitted at that trial and I do not understand why the issue should have risen again, especially on the testimony of convicted Death Eaters whose only interest is in punishing Snape for his betrayal of them and reducing their own sentences in return for giving up the names of their fellows.’

The Chief Warlock gazed at Harry for a few seconds then said mildly, ‘Whilst I agree that the matter was comprehensively dealt with at the earlier hearing, Mr Potter, the fact that accusations were once again raised against Professor Snape, regardless of their origin, meant that the Wizengamot had no choice but to bring him to trial. For us not to have done so would have been remiss and would not inspire the public’s faith in our ability to uphold the law fairly.’

‘But your decision is incorrect,’ Harry retorted heatedly. ‘Hermione gave you plenty of proof that Snape couldn’t have done the things he was accused of. That should have been more than sufficient to acquit him. The inquisitor’s suggestion of a link to Dumbledore’s death was a low blow introduced at the last moment purely to put doubt of Snape’s innocence back into the minds of those who loved the Headmaster, and it shouldn’t have been allowed to have been included.’

The inquisitor, Mr Ogden, who until now had been watching from the back of the courtroom, stepped forward. He was wearing the same smug grin.

‘I think the Wizengamot would like to know why you didn’t testify on Professor Snape’s behalf on this occasion, Mr Potter. Especially if, as you claim, he is innocent and you are firmly convinced of that.’

The Chief Warlock nodded his head. ‘That is a good question, Mr Potter,’ he said. ‘Why didn’t you testify for Professor Snape? You were given the opportunity to say something, yet you didn’t speak up.’

Harry glared around the room. ‘I hadn’t intended to become involved, because unlike Hermione, I was convinced that the Wizengamot, for all its faults, would eventually see sense and realise that Snape couldn’t possibly have taken part in the crimes he’s been accused of. Any cursory look at the dates involved, with questions to the surviving members of the Order of the Phoenix, one of whom is the current Minister for Magic, would have shown up the accusations for the sham they are. However, Hermione was not so trusting and decided she would put herself forward as a witness, knowing without a doubt that her testimony would secure Snape’s release.

‘Unfortunately, Hermione’s fears have proved to be justified. The Wizengamot has shown itself to be petty and craven in its dealings with someone who should be lauded as a hero for his actions during Voldemort’s second rise to power, not treated as a criminal. Worse still, you haven’t accepted the truth as it was shown to you, even though Hermione took Veritaserum and risked her relationship with her fiancé by allowing a part of her life that should have stayed resolutely private between her and Snape to be seen by you all in glorious detail in order to seal the result. For you to then still find him guilty makes me wonder whether there is some other agenda being followed here today.

‘I tell you now that I am happy to stand up and vouch for Severus Snape. I will state quite categorically once more that he is not now, nor was he during Voldemort’s rise to power or during the second war, a Death Eater and the charges of which he is accused are nothing but a fabrication brought against him by vengeful people whose bile shouldn’t be regarded.’

Mr Ogden smiled more widely. ‘Those are fine words, Mr Potter, but you have nothing to back up your claims except your opinion. Whilst we are all grateful for what you did, it would be very wrong of the Wizengamot to take your word for something just because of who you are.’

Harry stared angrily at the inquisitor. ‘I’m not asking you to accept my word because of who I am. I expect you to do it because of the facts you’ve been shown. As I said, if you check the dates properly you’ll have all the proof you need that Snape is innocent. What is it exactly that the Wizengamot requires to make you see reason about this? Do you want me to get _every_ living member of the Order of the Phoenix here to testify on Snape’s behalf? Because I can guarantee you they will if they’re asked to.’

‘I certainly will,’ Ron said, standing up. His face was red and looked a little strained, but determined.

Hermione looked at him, beaming, her heart swelling with love for her fiancé. Even after seeing the video of her and Snape together, even with his dislike of the snarky teacher, Ron was still willing to stand up and be counted when it mattered.  

Before Mr Ogden could respond to Harry’s comment, and suddenly aware that he was on the verge of losing control, the Chief Warlock rapped his wand on the podium once more.

‘Mr Potter, you are quite correct that Professor Snape’s previous conduct should not have been mentioned by Mr Ogden in his summarisation as it has no bearing on this case and he was acquitted fairly. I am equally certain that none of us wishes to prolong this hearing any longer than necessary, and hearing the testimony of every member of the Order of the Phoenix, as you suggest, would take some considerable time to organise. I think we can safely assume that you and your colleague, Mr Ronald Weasley, provide a more than satisfactory defence on behalf of the Order. I would also agree that the validity of the accusations has been shown by Miss Granger’s testimony to be suspect, at the very least.’

He looked around the room, then continued, ‘I believe that in light of Mr Potter’s testimony and Mr Weasley’s offer to testify, the Wizengamot should consider whether or not the ruling against Professor Snape should be overturned. In deciding this I would suggest to my esteemed colleagues that the Wizengamot would do well to consider the character of both the accusers and the people willing to put themselves forward to defend Professor Snape.’

Mr Ogden looked as if he was about to complain, but the Chief Warlock gave a brief shake of his head to silence him. ‘So once again, ladies and gentlemen, would all those who believe that Severus Snape is, as has been alleged, a Death Eater and are in favour of conviction, please raise your hands.’

Hermione watched, her heart once again hammering. Surely they couldn’t convict him now, could they? She was gratified to see that whilst there were still a number of hands raised, the number was considerably smaller than in the previous vote.

‘And those in favour of clearing the defendant of all charges, please raise your hands now.’

Ron grabbed Hermione and gave her a big hug as the hands that had risen this time clearly showed that Snape would be acquitted.

‘You did it,’ he whispered into her hair. ‘Well done!’

‘You helped,’ Hermione replied happily, blinking back the tears that had sprung into her eyes at the announcement. ‘I think you standing up was what tipped the balance.’

 The room was already emptying as the Chief Warlock looked over to where Snape sat. ‘Severus Snape, you have been found innocent of all charges and are free to leave.’ He turned to one of the guards. ‘Please ensure that Professor Snape gets his wand back as soon as possible.’  The guard nodded and hurriedly left the room to do as he was bidden.

Snape, who was smiling again, had stood up and now made his way across the floor to where Harry still stood, ignoring the look of hatred that Mr Ogden shot him since the man was now unable to do anything to him.

‘Thank you, Mr Potter,’ Severus said sincerely as he held out his hand to Harry. He took it and they shook.

Harry looked rueful. ‘You should thank Hermione, really. She was the one who did all this. To be honest, Ron and I were rather easily swayed by popular opinion, I’m afraid, and forgot about the actual facts. But she was determined and reminded us that you couldn’t possibly have been guilty.’

Severus smiled and glanced fondly at Hermione, who was still embracing Ron. ‘Oh, I am sure Hermione is already well aware of the huge debt I owe her, Mr Potter. As you said, none of this would have been possible without her fortitude and determination. I honestly believe she is capable of anything if she sets her mind to it. It wouldn’t surprise me if she were to become a future Minister for Magic.’

Harry grinned. ‘I could see Hermione doing that,’ he agreed, ‘although gods help anyone who tried to disagree with her.’

Snape followed Harry back to where Ron and Hermione stood waiting for them. He shook Ron’s hand, thanking him for his support, then turned to Hermione.

‘Thank you, Hermione,’ he said sincerely, grasping her hands tightly in his, the secret smile back on his face. ‘I really couldn’t have done it without you,’ he admitted.  He looked at Ron, who was now chatting to Harry.  ‘I assume everything is okay between the two of you? I saw you hugging a few minutes ago.’

Hermione smiled back. ‘Everything’s going to be just fine. Ron is far more understanding than you’ve ever given him credit for and he knows there’s nothing between you and me still. I’ve made it clear to him that it was all in the past.’

‘Perhaps I made a mistake in letting you go,’ Snape said quietly. His hand stroked hers.

Hermione shook her head. ‘I was always meant to be with Ron. If I’m honest I think I’ve been in love with him, almost from the first moment I met him, however much time I may have spent trying to pretend otherwise over the years.’ She reached out to stroke Snape’s face. ‘I really did love what we had between us, Severus, but it was never going to last, you know that. It was a fiery ball of passion that burnt itself out almost as quickly as it started. Maybe if what was going on around us had been different we might have had a chance, but I suspect that without the war we would never have got together at all. I prefer the fact that we did have some time together, however brief.’

She leant forward and planted a soft kiss on Snape’s lips. Then she dropped his hand and turned and walked off to join Ron and Harry. Snape watched silently as Hermione took Ron’s hand and they walked towards the door of the courtroom. He smiled. He was free, and the process hadn’t ruined Hermione’s life as he had been worried it would.

His attention was drawn away from the departing trio by the guard who had returned bearing Snape’s wand. He took it from the man, enjoying the tingling feeling in his hand as he gripped it. He looked back towards the door, but Hermione was gone. Only Snape and the departing guard were left in the now silent courtroom.

‘Thank you so much, Hermione,’ he whispered once again.

Heading for the door himself now, he grinned as he left the courtroom, wondering how many of his students had been hoping he would be found guilty and be incarcerated in Azkaban. Most of them, probably. But at least Minerva would be pleased to see him back. As he walked out of the Ministry into the warm summer sun he couldn’t help but feel overjoyed at his freedom. He was a little ashamed to think that after everything he had been through over the last twenty-odd years, he had finally given in and stopped fighting, convinced that he couldn’t beat the charges that were unfairly stacked against him. It had taken Hermione, feisty and beautiful as ever, to make him see that his life was still worth fighting for.

For a moment his mind turned to the videotape that he had seen for the first time just that day. He now understood exactly why Hermione had wanted to video the two of them making love. It was a beautiful although somewhat bittersweet reminder of the passion they had shared. He wished he could see the whole thing, to enjoy once more the pleasure that he and Hermione had given each other, but like their relationship, that too was in the past now and could never be revisited.

‘Be happy, my love,’ he whispered. Then, turning his mind away from the second love of his life, he began the walk towards the Leaky Cauldron and his journey back home to Hogwarts.


End file.
